Half-half
by Sirburger
Summary: Chopper is searching an atoll and finds a mysterious horned fruit.Warning:This is yaoi ,don't like don't read
1. Kuraroa Atoll!

**I do not own One piece or any or the characters that exist within the one piece universe .You are now being informed that this is yaoi and non-constructive flaming is not appreciated. I also inform you that the pairing is Zoro/Chopper and it is not my fault if you don't approve. Sirburger**

"Fantastic "yelled Luffy over-enthusiastic as always when they anchored at Kuranoa Atoll "A summer island… _finally" _groaned Nami "I can get some sunbathing done" "And I can watch over you and Robin as you do, so as to protect you from…stuff "said Sanji

Chopper wandered up on to the deck and saw where they were anchored and remembered something in one of his medical books about there being an amazing lot of plants with medicinal value on the island although he was rather scared to go by himself in case of danger but he knew the isle was uninhabited so he went off by himself with a large backpack for medical supplies.

After a few hours he came to a small grove with many plants that he would need if any crew members wounds went septic (which wouldn't happen because he was their doctor).After searching the grove he found a pool which appeared to connect to the ocean with underwater plants in it and so he got out his net and fished out several plants. After searching these plants he found a smallish fruit with horns on it and fainted.

/||\\\

Zoro woke up in the crow's nest that night with a throbbing headache which put him in a bad mood, and then he heard sanji yelling at him, which put him in a worse mood "Zoro get the fuck down here and get chopper out of my kitchen" The kitchen door flew open and knocked sanji unconscious and in the doorway stood a very triumphant looking chopper with a plate of odd looking fruit. Luffy spotted the fruit and ran towards it eager to eat it but chopper stopped him and told him eerily that anybody except Zoro who ate the fruit would die. Chopper slowly climbed the crow's nest with his plate of food handed it to Zoro and whispered "trust me". He did trust the reindeer, heck he loved the reindeer but they could never be together because they were different species, so he settled to try and be a big brother to the little reindeer, so he ate the fruit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who read my first chapter….Anyway on with the fanfic**

Zoro felt something coursing through his veins, he wasn't sure what it was but it felt like molten lead, and then it was gone. The feeling was gone but so were his hands, replaced with hooves. "Chopper…what the fuck has this fruit done to me" Zoro tried not to yell, "You just ate the Tonakai-Tonakai Fruit so now you are just the same as me half human and half reindeer so ummm…""How come you did this chopper…why? "Because I read your diary "Zoro went very pale and fell over. Chopper picked his limp body and took him down to his surgery where he pulled out some smelling salts to wake Zoro from his faint. "I suppose you know everything then "he mumbled quietly as he reverted to his human form," Yes, but you don't need to get so upset about it, because I feel the same way" "You do? "Yes "One of the first thoughts that entered his head was!YES!and the second being what will that idiot cook think.

After explaining the situation to the crew they left for their separate bedrooms which were right next to each other. Chopper thought Frankie's going to kill me for this as he decided to punch through the wall between their rooms making it into one larger room. "I was wondering when you'd come in here although I wasn't expecting such a grand entrance" said Zoro as they both became their humanoid forms and lay snuggling into each other's fur until they fell asleep.

.oOo.

The next morning Zoro awoke to find himself staring into a hessian weave with the sound of waves lapping at the wood on which he was resting against. "Hey he woke up lets go collect our bounty"

**If people want me to continue this story please review although I will probably keep writing anyway. Special thanks to Ryan for being awesome**


End file.
